The Pink Bottle
by two black poodles
Summary: This is only the first chapter but in this first chapter, Ginny falls in love with on of the Malfoy's sons, Lucius's hair turns pink, and some girl demands a manicure.


One ealry August afternoon, Ginny returned home from her shopping spree in Diagon Alley. She managed  
to purchase all of her schoolbooks and run into an good friend all in the same day.  
  
"Don't kiss people in bathrooms," she muttered to herself as she flopped onto the couch,  
"especially when people may see you."  
  
Suddenly, Errol crashed into the window of the living room, causing it to shatter. He had a  
light pink envelope tied to his foot with a piece of baby blue twine. He screeched as if to make   
clear that he was okay. Ginny proceeded to open the letter cautiously, wondering who she knew of that  
used pink envelopes and blue twine. She read the letter aloud:  
  
Dearest Ginny,  
  
I heard about your new romance with Justinian Malfoy. Good luck and take care  
  
signed,  
  
Nikki  
  
"Hi," said a voice that startled Ginny. She spun around to see a strange girl sitting in her   
windowsill. She was slender, with long hair that was the color of dried blood on paper, and eyes the   
color of PeptoBismol. She was wearing an outfit that the Ginny's parents would most certainly disapprove of. "You should really consider replacing that owl," she remarked.  
  
"Who are you?" Ginny demanded, "what do you want?"  
  
"I'm Nikki," the girl reached her arm out to shake hands but Ginny just furrowed her brow  
disapprovingly. "Well, I just want to meet Justinian's new girlfriend. I see you got my letter."  
  
"How do you know Justinian?" Ginny asked impatiently.  
  
"I'm a long-time friend of his father's," Nikki explained. She then invited herself to sit in  
Mr. Weasly's armchair. "You know how furious Mr. Malfoy would be if he were to find out."  
  
"I am well aware, thank you very much, now please leave before somebody sees you," Ginny said  
sternly.  
  
"You mean I'm not welcome here?" Nikki whimpered.  
  
"No, you aren't," Ginny raised her voice, "please leave!" Ginny pointed towards the front door.  
  
Just then, Mrs. Weasly came hurrying down the stairs. "Oh Ginny, I see you brought a friend,"  
she said. She then turned to the visitor."What's your name dear?"  
  
"I'm Nikki," she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Do your parents know you're here?" Mrs. Weasly asked softly.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well then, can I fix you girls anything to eat?"  
  
"Mom," Ginny said, "Nikki and I are kind of in the middle of something."  
  
"Oh, ok. I'll leave you two girls alone. It was nice meeting you, Nikki." Mrs. Weasly said as she   
disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"You too, Mrs. Weasly!" Nikki called after her. Her focus was then directed towards Ginny again.  
"Your mother is so nice and at least she welcomes me. Since you obviously don't want me here, then I'll leave  
if it makes you that happy. Tell her that I got sick and suddenly had to rush home."  
  
And at that, a thick cloud of pink dust appeared where Nikki was standing, and she was gone. Ginny  
took a seat on the couch to ponder what had just happened. She felt guilty for being so harsh  
to the girl but she couldn't risk having her family find out about her relationship with Justinian.  
Voices tended to echo throughout that house so was easy to overhear somebody's conversation. Ginny decided  
that if she ever met Nikki again, she would apoligize.  
  
"Oh, where did Nikki go?" Mrs. Weasly asked.  
  
"Uh...She fell very ill and um... and had to rush home. She told me to say goodbye for you."  
Ginny stuttered nervously.  
  
"Oh what a shame, she was such a nice girl," Mrs. Weasly sighed.  
***  
  
Right after she had left the Weasly house, Nikki decided to make another visit. She marched up  
the stoop of the Malfoy's mansion and knocked on the door. After ten long second, nobody answered so she knocked  
again, this time a bit louder. Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy opened the door just enough so she could poke her nose through.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" Narcissa sneered.  
  
"I'm Nikki and I'm here to see your husband," Nikki replied. Narcissa then swung the door all the way open  
and glared at Nikki, her pinched face turned beet red with anger.  
  
"What do you want to see Lucius for?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes so they looked like tiny slits.  
  
"He and I were good friends long ago," Nikki said.  
  
"Well, you two are no longer good friends. Goodbye," Narcissa snapped, about to slam the door shut.  
  
"Madam, you're being really annoying," said Nikki, whipping her wand out of her pocket. She then  
used it to temporarily stun Narcissa, who collapsed to the ground. "Geez, nobody likes to make me feel welcome  
anymore," Nikki grumbled to herself as she daintily stepped over Narcissa. She then made her way to Lucius's office and   
found him sitting at his desk in what else but a desk chair..  
  
"Hello," she said, standing in the doorway. Lucius recognized her voice so he did not bother looking up at her.  
  
"Go away," he grunted. Nikki crept towards him and layed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You still have to make one more wish," Nikki said in almost a whisper, "I came here to remind you of that"  
  
"I don't want to make my third wish, just leave me alone." Lucius Malfoy still did not look  
up from his work.  
  
"But you have to. That's the only way I can become a human."  
  
Lucius spun around in his desk chair, knocking Nikki off balance. "Just go away!" he shouted,  
"Or I will hex you! Trust me I will!"  
  
"You're very irritable these days," Nikki pointed out, "And if you want to hex me, then you can do so  
in a proper duel."  
  
Lucius agreed and shook hands with her. They walked five six steps away from eachother and the two steps  
towards eachother. Then, Lucius mumbled "flipendo" and casted a spell at Nikki, but she executed the disarming charm, causing  
the spell to strike Lucius, and he went flying backwards. She had altered the spell to turn his hair a revolting shade of  
hot pink.  
  
"You look more youthful now than you have in years," Nikki giggled.  
  
"Why, thank you," Lucius answered, unaware of his new hairdo.  
  
Narcissa had awoken and stormed into the office. "Lucius! Your hair!" she screeched. A horrified  
expression took over her face.  
  
"You like it?," Nikki said joyfully, "I was worried that it would be a bit much but it came out perfectly."  
  
Lucius confronted his reflection in the mirror and then screamed in terror, causing the glass to shatter, "fix it!" he demanded.  
  
"I will if you do me a favor," Nikki said, her hands on her hip.  
  
"Get out this instant!" Narcissa roared, "we will do you no favors!"  
  
"Calm down, lady," Nikka said giving Narcissa a pointed expression, "I'm not trying to seduce your  
stupid husband!"  
  
"What would you like me to do?" Lucius asked calmly. Narcissa opened her mouth to yell something,  
but her husband gestured for her not to.  
  
"Well," Nikki started, "I need a manicure, a pedicure, a haircut, and a new wardrobe."  
  
"What for?" He inquired.  
  
"Because I'm going back to Hogwarts," Nikki announced. 


End file.
